


Living with McFly

by GalaxyDefender5ever



Category: McFly
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, McFly - Freeform, Multi, Romance, some smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDefender5ever/pseuds/GalaxyDefender5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have past since Tom and Giovanna adopted Charlotte 16 year old that has had a terrible time. Charlotte never thought that her life would end up the way it did now she gets to go to all kinds of premieres and shows, she fitted into the family just fine adapting to the mad life of McFly. Will Charlotte take an interest in one of her dads band mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My birthday

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any rights to McFly or any of the songs McFly or other but I do own the Characters Charlotte Fletcher and Emily Ashcroft.**

**Hope you all enjoy and please review**

I always thought that my life was going to be crap; I mean it started off that way what with my parents dying when I was about three years old and no one else in my family wanted me or they couldn’t have me so I had to stay in a care home for two years but then my Granddad who lived London came down to get me from the care home I was at in Manchester, I loved living in London with my granddad he used to go and take me to all the iconic places and we used to sit down and watch Sherlock, Merlin and stuff like that on the TV because the pair of us where giant geeks he also taught me how to play the piano and guitar, but when I was ten he started to get really ill and then a year later he died and the only things I got to remember him by was his favourite grey and brown striped jumper and his acoustic guitar, because my auntie took the rest and she wanted nothing to do with me so I went to another care home, where I spent the my days up in my bedroom and not really wanted to talk to anyone and the only subject I really cared about in school was  music, I probably spent four years like that.  When I was fifteen and I decided enough was enough I had to go down stairs and get over the fact that I had a shit life, because it wasn’t just me that has gone through this it was most of the other people in this home as well, I started to get to know some of the younger kids because I was the second oldest at the home, the oldest was Emily she was seventeen we got talking and she was really nice to me eventually we became best friends but the week after my sixteenth birthday she was told that in a couple of months time she would have to leave when she turned eighteen because she was legally an adult, after she left I just used to mope around in the living room and watch the old wonder women series and teenage mutant ninja turtles I still kept in touch with Emily and visited her a lot in fact I practically lived with her. One day my life took a turn for the better because we got an unexpected visit from Tom Fletcher and his girlfriend Giovanna, when they came through the door they were met by all the screaming little girls in the home that where McFly mad, the only reason I was at the front door was because the manager of the home told me I had to, but while Tom and Giovanna where saying hello to all the small kids I snuck off back to the living room where there was the star wars trilogy being played on the TV I knew with all the cute little children around they would never adopt a geeky, hormonal teenager like me, I mean it’s not like I even have the cute factor like all those kids do, so I just started to get to grips with the fact that one of the little kids will get taken away into a lovely life. After getting to watch probably half an hour of the first star wars the manager came in and told me to go up stair and get my granddads guitar and play that McFly song that I taught myself how to play, I did as I was told and when I came back into the living room I saw all of the kids from the home, the manager and Tom and Giovanna all sitting down facing a single bar stool that I presumed was for me so I sat down and announced the song 

“This is a song that I am sure Mr Fletcher will know it’s called you’ve got a friend”

When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night  
  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend  
  
If the sky above you  
Should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud, yeah  
Soon I'll be knocking upon your door  
  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yes I will  
To see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh yeah, but don't you let them  
  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes I will.  
  
You've got a friend  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again (oh baby don't you know)  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
Lord, I'll be there yes I will.  
You've got a friend  
  
Oh, you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
You've got a friend. 

When I had finished the song there was a round of applause and I looked over at Tom and Giovanna to see how I did and the pair of them were smiling at me when all the other people had left the room the pair came over to talk to me 

“You where really good then err...Sorry what’s your name?”

“Oh, thanks my granddad taught me how to play and now I kind of teach myself, he also taught me how to play the piano my name is Charlotte by the way”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Charlotte, I’m Giovanna and you already know who he is” she gestured towards Tom 

“How long have you been in care for Charlotte?”

“Well after my parents died and no one wanted me or could have me so I went to a home in Manchester for two years then my granddad who lived up here found out and drove down to get me, he died when I was eleven that’s when I was sent here, so in total I have been in care for seven years”

“Shit that’s a long time; do you have any friends here?” Tom questioned 

“yes, I guess it is, and I did have one friends but she had to leave a couple of months ago because she turned eighteen and that’s the age you have to leave we still keep in touch but she is basically my only friend, because I didn’t really like to socialize much after my granddad died and no one else is into the same things as me”

“Why? What things are you into?” Giovanna 

“Well, I’m a big geek just like my granddad and dad where, I read DC and Marvel comics and watch doctor who, Sherlock, Supernatural and Merlin etc”

“Tom’s into that kind of stuff as well, I think the pair of you will get on really well, and even though you may need some more time to get used to us and our friends I think you will fit right into our family, right Tom?”

“yes, and you have been through a load of crap, so it will be nice for you not to have to deal with all these little kids anymore and I have always wanted a daughter like you”

“Are the pair of you actually being serious I get to come and live with you as your daughter!” I was crying tears of joy, it will be so nice to go and live with them and because I can get along with them better as there is only 8 years age difference

“Right we will go and talk to your social worker and get this all sorted” Tom said as he and Giovanna walked out of the room.

Four years have passed since that day and now mum (Gi) and dad (Tom) are married and so are Uncle Harry and auntie Izzy well I call them that because we are so close also more exciting news Danny (who’s more like a brother than an uncle) is planning to pop the question to aunt Georgia, hopefully soon and poor Doug’s and I are still single. I’m looking forward to my birthday tomorrow which is then followed by Danny’s a week later, I am inviting Emily round so that we can go out to a club or bar tonight, something like that anyway but mum has organised a barbeque for the day. At the moment the other members of McFly are around at the house in our recording studio and my mum, Izzy and Georgia went shopping normally I would go but I really couldn’t be bothered, so I am sat alone in my bedroom catching up on the series 9 of Supernatural.

“CHARLOTTE, COME DOWN AND PLAY SOME SONGS WITH US LOVE” I heard my dad shout, so I got out of bed for the first time all day, I was still in my pyjama’s that consisted of some grey shorts and my granddads jumper and I had my hair in a messy bun, I ran down stairs and down the landing until I came to the door that led down into the basement where the studio was based, I walked down the stairs and into the studio to find all the lads sat down trying to figure out a song, but whenever they couldn’t figure it out they did a little jam session to take their minds of it, I went over to my guitar and sat down next to Dougie 

“Charlotte why aren’t you dressed you lazy bitch”

“Because I really couldn’t be bothered Doug’s anyway you come around in your PJ’s all the time, so dad what are we going to play?”

 “Dougie wanted to play boulevard of broken dreams”

“That sounds good to me but one thing I really don’t want to sing because I’m getting a sore throat and I really don’t want to make it any worse and before my birthday as well”

“That’s okay Lottie you are excused from singing today” (Lottie and Charlie are his other names for me because they are shortened versions of my name)

When the boys and I had finished the song, they got back to writing their own one and because I was not needed I went back up into my room to finish the episode I was last on before I was interrupted by dad.

An hour or so later I heard the doorbell ring and I know that no one else would answer it, so once again I got out of bed and went down stairs and to the front door, I opened it and saw mum and my aunties with dozens of bags 

“Charlotte, do you have anything to wear for tomorrow?” 

“Well I thought I would wear that one that has a black netting skirt, long sleeved cream top with the black collar”

“when the girls and I where shopping we suddenly thought that you needed a new dress for your birthday so we brought you that dress you said you liked a couple of weeks ago the one that is a white sweetheart neckline strapless dress and on the top it is covered with a black lace dress that has long sleeves we also got you some new shoes to go with the dress they are a black stiletto wedge that have a strap across them and a little bow at the front”

“Aw, thanks mum”

She took the dress and the shoes out of the bag and I love them, she then handed them over to me and I took them upstairs and put them into my wardrobe which just so happened to be a walk in one, it was very organised with dresses on one wall, skirts and tops where on two separate rails and shoe racks running along all the walls, when I had hung my dress up and up my shoes away I went back to Supernatural for a little while longer, before I was interrupted by Dougie 

“Hey, what you doing?”

“I’m catching up on the episodes of supernatural I have missed”

“Everyone wants you to come down stairs and watch a film or something with us all”

“Right, go down and tell everyone I will be down in a minute or so, I just need to have a wash and put some joggers and a t- shirt on”

“I think I’ll just stay here”

“Dougie Lee Poynter you get out of my room now”

“Nope, I’m staying right here”

“Fine”

It sounds like me and Dougie argue and slag each other off quite a lot but it’s all just for fun, he is one of my best friends. 

I grabbed all the stuff I needed from my room so that I didn’t need to go back into it semi naked while Dougie was there and went to the bathroom, a couple of minutes later I walked out of the bathroom in a blue vest top and some grey joggers, I leaned around the door into my bedroom to find Dougie still sat on my bed 

“Come along Poynter”

“Yes master”

 We went down stairs and into the living room to find everyone else sat on the sofas in couples, so Doug and I sat on the floor, Dougie leaned his back against the sofa and I sat next to him with my head on his shoulder mimicking everyone else in the room 

“What film do you all want to watch?”

“I think we should watch the Avengers, Uncle Harold since last time we tried to watch it, nearly everyone fell asleep”

Harry agreed with me then walked over to the player with the disc in his hands and inserted it, this time everyone managed not to fall asleep, when the movie got about halfway through I stopped it 

“I think we need snacks and drinks break what do all think?”

“Aw, Charlotte it was just getting to the good part”

“Dougie stop complaining you big child and help me get the drinks”

“So, what do you all want to drink?”

“I think I’ll have a white wine if you don’t mind”

“No, that’s fine”

“I think I will have the same as your aunt Izzy if that’s okay”

“Okay Auntie Georgia, and mum what do you want?”

“Can I have some of that red wine you and I had last night, there should be some left in the bottle”

“Right okay I shall go and get those for you now” 

When I was got to the kitchen I saw Dougie with his head stuck in the fridge I assumed he was looking for beers or something like that for the rest of them, as I walked passed him he turned around causing us to bump into each other 

“Are you alright, Charlotte?”  
“I’m fine, Doug will you get me a can of cider out of the fridge, thanks, love you”

“I know you do, I mean who wouldn’t”

I continued to walk to the cupboard where we kept all the alcohol and poured Izzy’s and Georgia’s white wines and mum’s red wine, then I walked back out on to the landing and through into the lounge and handed everyone their drinks then continued the film once Doug was back as well. When the film had finished everyone went home and because it was eleven pm I went to bed, usually I would stay up later on tumblr or twitter but I couldn’t be bothered to night.

The alarm that I had set on my phone started to bleep next to my bed I needed to get up so that I was ready for when Emily came around, so I summoned all my energy and pushed myself out of bed it was nine o’clock and Emily was due at ten so that gave my enough time to have a shower, wash my hair and decide what I was going to wear today, it was really nice weather outside so I will probably wear something summery. I grabbed my towel of my bed and made my way across to the bathroom. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel that I had around my body then walked back across to my room and went into my wardrobe and picked out my outfit for during the day which I decided was a light blue denim sleeveless shirt with some white lace shorts and my white ballet flats, while I was in my wardrobe I also put out my outfit for tonight, I was almost ready now that I was dressed the only thing I hadn’t done was my hair but all I was going to do with it for the moment was get the hair dryer on it the put half up and leave the other half down.

Now that I was ready all I had to do was waiting for Emily to arrive. Well that didn’t take long I walked down the stairs and to the front door, I opened it to find Emily stood there in a nice floral summer dress, she had a two bags in her hand one looked like a gift bag and the other I presumed contained her things for clothes for tonight 

“Hey, Emily come on in and I will take your stuff up to my room”

“Oh, look who’s living the good life”

“He he, follow me, then we can come back down and you can meet the mad members of McFly that I have to deal with mainly 24/7 because they kind of use our house as a base”

“Yes, but you have lots of fun with them really”

“I know I do”

So I took Emily upstairs and she lay her clothes, shoes and makeup out for tonight, then we went back down stairs and out into the garden where my parents had set out some chairs and tables, with a barbeque as well which is where I found my dad and uncle harry preparing the food for later, Izzy and Georgia where sat on some chair the patio along with mum and Danny and Dougie where playing football on the lawn

“So who do you want to be introduced to first?”

“Decisions, decisions, well I really want to meet your dad and then you can pick who after that”

After being introduced to everyone, we walked back over to the patio area and sat down with Izzy, Georgia and Gi(sometimes I call her Gi or Giovanna but most of the time I call her mum) and got some drinks since I didn’t want to drink too much before to night anyway, Emily got talking to them all about what I used to be like when I first went to the home and then about the parties she used to get me into when I was fifteen, I got bored after listening to them talk about me so I went to find were the lads where, I found them all preparing for  a water fight so I grabbed a couple of water balloons and started filling them up I decided to be on a team with Danny and Tom when Emily walked around to the side of the house and found what we were doing and went on a team with Harry and Dougie. Once we had all of our ammunition we went back around onto the garden, once Izzy saw what was about to take place she told mum and Georgia and they all grabbed their drinks and hurried inside the house so they were safe.

The water fight ended when we ran out of water balloons, all of us where soaked Emily and I walked back to the house where mum was waiting at the back door with two towels that we wrapped around ourselves then we went upstairs to get changed into some dry clothes

“Emily what kind of clothes do you want? You can borrow some shorts and a bikini top if you want or a dress or something”

Emily can get away with wearing bikini’s because she is skinny and confident and can wear whatever the hell she wants and she looks hot whereas I on the other hand am curvy and am really self conscious about the way I look because I have grown up with all these skinny girls in high school taking the piss out of me because of the fact that I am curvy and don’t look like them 

“Can I wear some of your denim shorts and vest top will do”

“Yes, that’s fine just have a look around and just borrow anything you want, I think I’m going to wear polka dot denim shorts with Captain America t-shirt”

“Thanks”

When Emily had got changed we went back down into the garden, as we got back out on the patio my eyes were met by a sight of topless McFly I turned to Emily to apologize for what she was witnessing but before the words could leave my mouth she spoke 

“I know you are about to apologize but don’t you have no need to this is the stuff that dreams are made of I mean topless McFly”

As soon as she said that I couldn’t help but cringe at the fact she was talking about my best friends and adoptive family like that. The rest of the day was great we had our barbeque, and then Dad brought out my cake, which was followed by everyone giving me presents after that Emily and I popped back up stairs to do our hair and make up and get ready to go to the club. Once we had finished getting ready we walked back down stairs and into the lounge where everyone had moved to now that it was dark and cold out side

“We are going to go now so we will probably see you all tomorrow”

“Charlotte, the boys and I are coming as well because we want to really”

“That’s fine dad but if I’m talking to someone none of you are to come over and make a fool out of me or take my away, but you are all good fun when you’re drunk so you can come with us”

Danny chose the club because I didn’t know what one was the best, when we got into there it turned out that they had booked me a VIP area, so I went to go and sit down with Emily but was stopped by Danny who was buying the first round of drinks 

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know, surprise me”

Seconds after saying that I know I would probably regret it. I then turned back to Emily and we started walking over to the VIP booth, a couple of minutes later Dougie and Harry came over with their hands full of drinks they were followed by my dad and Danny who had more drinks 

“Right you told me to surprise you kiddo so I got us all some vodka shots”

“We are all doing this at the same time right?”

“Yep, 321”

I picked up my shot and knocked it back I could feel the vodka hit the back of my throat. 

“So who’s gonna be the first to dance with the birthday girl” I announced after a couple of wkd’s 

“Oh me, pick me”

“Come along then Captain Doug wash” I grabbed his hand and guided him to the centre of the floor and started dancing, Dougie was being stupid as per usual but I wouldn’t have it any other way, I had probably been dancing with Doug for twenty minutes when I saw Danny get up and walk over to me 

“When’s it my turn to dance with my friend”

“Danny stop whining she’s dancing with me wait your turn”

Seconds later this had turned into a full blown argument between the pair of them so I went to find Emily who was sat at the bar talking the bar tender who was fucking gorgeous so I went to join her 

“Hey, Emily”

“Hey where have you been?”

“Dancing with Dougie but Danny came over and wanted to dance but Doug wouldn’t let him which turned into an argument which I decided to escape”

“Oh right, Charlotte is it okay if I have a dance with Dougie?”

“Why would I be bothered, I’m pretty sure he has been eyeballing you all fucking day”

So when Emily went to dance with Dougie I got another drink them went and sat down with my dad and Harry who were being mobbed by a load of drunk fan girls, so I decided to go and help them after all they are my family, I made my way over to the booth when I got there one of the girls said “OMG! Charlotte Fletcher, toms adopted daughter” I tried to ignore them but they were all getting on my nerves and the fact that they were drunk made it worse

“Look will you please, leave me, my family and friends to have a good party without being interrupted by McFly fans please”

They all looked at me pissed off and sad but they got the message and one by one started to leave 

“Thank you”

It was one in the morning and I was still having fun dancing with everyone but I haven’t seen Dougie or Emily for a while. I carried on dancing a bit longer but I started getting to warm so I went over and told my dad that I was going outside for a while to get some fresh air then I started to weave my way back to the entrance of the club and out into the cool air, I started to walk to the nearest bench so that I could take my shoes of because my feet wear killing me as I was walking I passed an alley and out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures, I turned my head to see exactly what was going on and I saw that the two figures where Dougie and Emily entwined in an intense make out session she was pushed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Dougie’s hips, I couldn’t quite believe what was going on at first then this sudden feeling of sadness hit me I don’t know why I was upset I should be happy for them but it just didn’t feel right, I just turned around and walked back to the club and pretended I didn’t see anything, I kept trying to get the image of what I had just scene out of my head but I just couldn’t forget it  as soon as I walked into the club I saw Harry so I walked back through the crowd to get to him when I was there I declared 

“Uncle Harry, I want to go home”

Harry didn’t bother to ask me why he just ran and gathered up Danny and Tom, once we had gathered our stuff we walked out of the club to be greeted by Dougie and Emily the pair of them had messed up hair and items of clothing that where unfastened 

“Charlotte wants to go home, so we are going to get a cab home now are you coming?”

“Err, yer we will come”


	2. Danny's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Character Charlotte Fletcher but that’s about it really I don’t own McFly or some of the other characters.**

**This chapter is set a week after Charlottes birthday, hope you like**

**Please read & review **

 

Why, Why would my two best friends do that, I just can’t get over the fact that didn’t tell me they liked each other I would have been fine with it then but to find your two best friends stood there making out in front of you is just wrong, I have forgiven them but I just won’t be able to forget it, at least I have Danny birthday tonight where it’s just the band and me, so mum and Georgia have gone to aunt Izzy’s to stay the night, Knowing Danny it’s going to be one of those really childish parties but with alcohol but I’m still looking forward to it.

“Charlotte are you ready to go to Danny’s?” 

“Yer dad I just need to finish straightening my hair it take me two seconds if that”

“Right, well I will be in the car”

I haven’t exactly made an effort because Danny told me not to bother so I chucked on my ripped black skinny jeans, my Thor and Loki vest top and some black converse. I ran down stairs once I had finished when I passed mum I gave her a hug then ran out the door and hopped into the passenger seat of the car and we made our way to Danny’s house, which didn’t take us long I was about a five minute drive. As we pulled on to his drive I spotted Harry’s car and Dougie’s, I got out of the car and grabbed my rucksack with my change of clothes in and made my way up to the door Dad following me once he’d parked the car, I knocked on the door but we didn’t have to wait long before Danny came to the door dad handed Danny his birthday present of us to him as we walked through the door 

“Thanks, come in drinks are in the fridge help yourself”

“Right okay, thanks mate”

After a couple of drinks, okay maybe a lot of drinks Danny decided he was bored and wanted to play a game of truth or dare when he put the idea forward everyone was up for it apart from me because I know they would make me do something that I will regret for life, but it was Danny’s birthday so I couldn’t really not play, Harry grabbed one of the empty beer bottles off the coffee table next to him and placed it on the floor, we all formed a circle around it Tom spun the bottle and it landed on Harry 

“Harry truth or dare?”

“Dare”

“You have to make a drink using a bit of everything in Danny’s fridge and then down it”

“Is that the best you can come up with, Tom?”

Harry wondered of into the kitchen and did as he was told he took everything out of Danny’s fridge and once he had made the drink he took the glass this brown sludgy mess was in and raised it to his lip and started to drink and wouldn’t stop until he had finished as he was drinking his face was contorting into all these weird expressions 

“Done!” he said slamming the glass down on the table we all went back to the living room and resumed our game, the next person the bottle landed on was Doug he wanted a dare as well so Harry told him he had to kiss my dad when Dougie was about to do his dare I turned away because I decided I would be mentally scared by that image for the rest of my life, the bottle was spun again and it landed on Tom (dad) who went for a truth 

“Hrmm, Tom have you ever got ‘excited’ over McFly fan fiction?”

“The answer to your questions is I have once that was until I found out it was with Danny”

“Oi, I’m offended” Danny butted in  

Once again the game continued and the bottle landed on me but before my dad could even ask me truth or dare I blurted which one I wanted out 

“Truth”

I could see the intense concentration on my dad’s he was probably thinking of something that wouldn’t scar him for life after a while of deliberating he asked Danny to ask the question for him 

“So, charlotte that did you lose your v to?”

“Oh err, well it was at a party that Emily sneaked me into when I was fifteen and I got really drunk all I know is that I had sex with some random guy at the party I think he was about twenty”

“Charlie, you little slut”

“Oh shut up Dougie”

I looked at everyone’s faces around the room Dougie was laughing, Danny didn’t look particularly arsed neither did Harry but my Dads face was a picture it was like he was trying to express all of his emotions at once

“Right should we carry on playing” I suggested everyone nodded and the bottle was spun once again and the game continued and on the next round I decided I would go for a dare I knew I would soon regret it as Harry was picking my dare 

“Hrmm, what to dare you? I know” he leaned over and whispered in my ear 

“NO, there is no way I am doing that”

“You have to anyway it’s not even that bad”

Harry then went over to Danny and Tom and told them what the dare was so that they didn’t get the wrong idea 

“Oh come on this I got to see”

“huh Dad you’re not meant to be okay with this you’re meant to be going nuts at the thought of it” oh right yer he’s drunk let’s just hope he doesn’t remember any of this, I got up from where I was sat and walked over and sat next to Dougie who was across the room from me the others where sniggering like a bunch of school kids, I turned so I was facing Doug then moved quickly in pressing my lips into his, I felt his whole body tense for a second or so his eyes where wide in surprise, there was a slight blush on his checks mind you mine where doing the same thing after a couple more seconds I pulled away leaving him sat there in shock. That’s when I decided it was my time to leave this game of truth or dare, I grabbed another beer and went out into the back garden and sat on one of the sun loungers around the pool and stare at the stars, reflecting on what I had just done, now that I thought of it what I just did then could change my whole relationship with Doug he’s probably going to hate me for it now let’s just hope he is pissed enough that he won’t remember the kiss.

**Dougie’s POV**

I know it was just a dare but I don’t know something felt different when she kissed me to when I kissed Emily; it was probably nothing I’m just over thinking things know. I was starting to overheat so I decided to go outside to cool down a bit, as I entered the garden I found Charlotte lying on a sun lounger so I walked over and lay on the one next to her 

“Hey”

“OH SHIT, Dougie you scared the crap out of me”

“Sorry”

“Erm, so what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh well I just came out to get some fresh air and to get away from drunken games for a while”

After just laying looking at the stars I tried to pick up the courage to ask Charlotte how she felt about the kiss but I didn’t want to just in case she thought I was stupid for the way I felt at that moment 

“Erm, I’m gonna go back inside, you coming?”

“Yer but I can’t be bothered  with the games anymore so I think I’m just going to go to bed, so night Doug, Love ya” Charlotte got up  and made her way inside I trailed behind her, as she went up the stairs I stayed down with the lads for a while longer.

**Charlotte’s POV**

Oh crap what have I just done I said love ya now he’s probably down stairs talking and taking the piss out of me, I just hope no one remembers to night I’m not denying I had fun but tonight has kind of been a bit messed up  so I think I’m just going to go to sleep.

**Sorry it’s short I had a bit of writers block**


	3. She Falls Asleep

***this is a dream that Charlotte is having just so you are aware,hope you all enjoy***

As soon as I climbed into bed and my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep and drifting of into another if my dreams.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder but when I woke up no one was there, I started to become more aware of my surroundings hang on I was back in my bed room at my grandad's house, but how was that even possible when I went to sleep I am certain I was at Danny's house, I slowly got up and walked out on to the landing however it was Tom and Gi's as I started running along opening doors I saw all the different rooms at the different places I had stayed in or visited whether that be Dougie's lounge or my bedroom as child, I heard talking down stairs as I walked down slowly to find out what was going on, every step I took the talking seemed to be getting clearer as soon as I was a few steps from the bottom I recognised the voices it was Dougie and Danny after listening for a while longer I heard my name being mentioned  
"Doug, you know Charlotte really likes you as in love likes you and it would break her heart if you do that to her"  
Do what to me ?  
"I know mate but I have to tell her, I just don't think she's my type you know, I mean have you seen the state of her recently, I'm sorry mate but you have to admit that she isn't even good looking"  
Please tell me that it's not true I don't want to believe what Dougie had just said for someone who I love and has been my best friend ever since I was adopted he was supposedly there for me but I just feel like I have been stabbed in the heart repeatedly. I ran back upstairs and into the closest room I looked around for a phone but there was nothing there I reached into the pocket of my pyjama shorts an pulled out my phone I quickly dialled Toms number, the phone started ringing and tears started to roll down my cheeks  
"Hello?"  
"Dad it's Charlie, I want you to come and pick me up now !"  
"Right tell me where you are"  
"Erm, I don't know dad I thought you would"  
"Charlotte why is it you want picking up Hun"  
"Because Dougie broke my heart dad"  
the line went dead and my phone then died I looked around for something to ease the pain and spotted I razor I took one of the blades an placed it to my skin I heard my mind telling me no and I wanted to stop myself but my body wasn't listening I shut my eyes because I didn't want to see what I was about to do, I felt the blood trickle down my arm I opened my eyes and looked at my arm on a couple of my tears fell from my eyes and onto the cuts, I winced, I heard someone coming upstairs shouting my name I dropped the blade and stumbled over to the door to try and lock it but my head started to go dizzy and light then my eyes started to get gradually darker until all I could hear was the sound of a muffled laugh and dougie's voice say  
"Why would I ever love you"

I sat bolt upright in my bed and continued to cry Dougie had heard me and came to check what was going on as soon as he say the tears pour from my eyes he rushed over to my be side and pulls me tight into his chest  
"It's okay, baby girl it will all be okay " he said rocking me backwards and forwards in his arms I looked up and stared into he brilliant blue eyes before slowly closing my eyes and drifting back of to sleep.

Sorry its not along chapter, but I hope you liked reading it 


	4. The Vamps Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Dougie help the Vamps out with the video for their cover of that girl.

So it's been a couple of days now since I had my nightmare and I haven't had any since which is good, whenever I see or talk to Dougie he always asks if I'm okay, and that's why he's my best friend always has been always will be, hopefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I Dougie and I have been asked by the Vamps to be in the video for their cover of that girl, I’m actually really looking forward it, and I have met the guys from the Vamps when they were on the Mcfly’s memory lane tour and they are really nice I get on really well with all of them and we just have a laugh all the time so I don’t doubt that we will have a laugh or maybe several today.

I got up hopped in the shower and got dressed as Doug was coming around to pick me up in roughly ten minutes mum and dad where still in bed mind you I can’t blame them that’s me most of the time and they never have really have a go at me, I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, so I ran down stairs grabbing my jacket off the coat hanger then opening the door to see Dougie stood before me I slipped on my boots then called back into the house 

“Bye Mum, Bye Dad”

Then I shut the door behind me and made my way to Dougie’s car, once in the car I asked him 

“So, is it weird that you will be staring in a cover of one of your songs?”

“Err kind of yeah, but I’m looking forward to it though”

“Yeah, me too I love the lads from the vamps they are such good fun unlike you Doug” I giggled as Dougie shot me the evils but he knows I didn’t mean it I never do. After about 25 minutes in the car listening to blink-182 and linkin park we arrived at a little garage the boys from the Vamps where already there and setting everything up, Dougie parked the car then we both hopped out and went to go and talk to the guys as soon as we reached them I was greeted with some hugs and kisses on the cheek 

“It’s been so long since we have last seen you Charlotte, so what have you been up to?” James asked 

“Well it was my birthday a couple of weeks ago which was fun and then I have just been improving on the singing and guitar but apart from that not much really”

After catching up we started filming the video which took us the whole day but there was never a dull moment we had to do about seven retakes because Brad and I were laughing  so much, once the video was officially wrapped up I bumped into James who pulled me to one side out of peoples view 

“That was great Charlotte thanks for helping us with the video”

“Oh its fine James it was good to catch up with you all, anyway did you need to ask me something?”

Truth was I kind of had a tiny crush on James but I don’t think I could ever date him because I don’t know, well he’s not Dougie, wait what! Stop it Charlotte Dougie is your best friend and he probably would never want to be anything more 

“Oh, yer, Erm, well, do you want to go and have dinner with me... and the band sometime”

“Yes, that would be great, thanks, was there anything else?”

“Oh, no that was it”

I felt sorry for James but it was better that he didn’t ask me out because I didn’t want to break his heart and turn him down.

“Charlotte, come on your dad wants you home, so we can start writing some songs and stuff” Dougie shouted 

“That will be Doug, bye James” I reached up and kissed him on the cheek the walked of and said bye to each of the boys, the hopping into that passenger seat next to Dougie.

**Sorry it’s a short chapter I wasn’t sure what to write about please vote and follow if you enjoyed :)**


	5. The Mcfly holiday begins

**This chapter is set a week or so after the Vamps video**

“Charlotte, wake up now! We have to meet the guys at the airport at 9 and its 7:30” I sat up like a shot when I heard the time, crap! I still need to pack my hand luggage and get ready, how am I going to do it all in half an hour. Well I did manage to get everything ready in half an hour, which really surprised me I don’t know how I did it but anyway we are at the air port now we have been checked in and gone through security and have an hour to spare so I went to the duty free with Georgia because I really needed some more Gucci guilty and miss manga mascara everyone else was at the star bucks. I am really excited to be going on a Mcfly holiday because we haven’t been on one in absolutely ages, we are going to America but we are going to be travelling around a bit which is good because we will get to see more and do more things. “Can all passengers on flight 392 please go to boarding gate 4” “That’s us Aunt Georgia” We grabbed our stuff which we had just paid for then ran to star bucks where everyone was gathering their stuff together then we made our way to the boarding gate. Dad handed me my ticket and passport which I then handed to the women who was boarding us I was the first to be checked in so I was followed by the everyone else I made my way down the tunnel to the plane door where I was directed to my seat by the airhostess, as you can imagine we had first class seats I would have been happy with any but dad wants me to have some fun because of my background but all I really need are the Mcfly family and I am happy no first class seats needed. I put my hand luggage in the storage holder and got settled down in my seat I sat next to Georgia because Danny annoys her on plane rides, so we thought that Danny and Dougie should sit together. We had just started to taxi down the runway; this is it the holiday begins now. We landed in New York where we would be spending our first week of the holiday then we would be moving onto LA. We were in the car when I realised dad hadn’t told “So, dad where are we staying?” “Well, kiddo we’re staying in the plaza hotel” “Cool and don’t call me kiddo because you know full well I’m not” “Ooh someone’s one their period” “Shut up Dougie” I said slapping his arm. We soon arrived at the Plaza hotel and it was beautiful, then I realized that it was the hotel the home alone2 lost in New York was set in. Harry and my dad where at the front desk collecting the room keys, I was looking around with my mum, Izzy and Georgia and Danny and Dougie where well who knows what they were doing “Right I have got the keys” Harry said as he held the out for everyone to see “Tom and Gi, here is your room key” Harry said handing it to them, he did the same for Danny and Georgia and he already had his and Izzy’s “That just leaves you too” He told me and Dougie then handed us a key Yes that means I can prank Doug tonight I will probably draw on his ace or something, I’m such a good friend. Everyone was on the same floor so we all made our way up together, when I got the room I put the key in the lock and turned it to that we could get into the room, I heard mum say something from the corridor “Don’t forget that we are going out for tonight, so if you want you can go and get some new clothes and stuff” “Okay mum thanks” I said back before she went into her room, then I turned and re entered mine “Right Butty, you and I are going on a little shopping trip” “Do you really need any more clothes?” “The answer to that is yes and I didn’t bring anything posh for when we go to fancy places” I chucked on my leather jacket and then Dougie and I made our way out onto the streets of New York. *4 hours later* Dougie and I walked back into the hotel after 4 hours of shopping, and considering Dougie didn’t want to go he ended up buying more than I did. When we opened the door to the hotel room we saw a note lying on the floor, it was from dad and it read: Dear butty and Charlotte You need to be ready to leave by 6; we will all meet up in the hotel lobby Tom “Dougie what time is it now?” I asked “It’s 5 why?” “Oh crap we have an hour to get ready, I’ll go in the shower first because I take the longest to get ready then you can get in once I have finished” the pair of us were rushing around like headless chickens panicking that we wouldn’t be ready on time, but we where. As instructed we meet everybody else in the lobby then made our way out and hailed a cab to take us to the restaurant. We arrived and where shown to our table it was fantastic and the food was amazing, we spent the whole evening chatting and laughing. It was towards the end of the night when my dad said he had something to announce “So I know that most of you here will already know what I am about to say but I haven’t told Charlotte about it yet and I think it’s about time you know that I’m bipolar” “Dad why didn’t you just tell me” “I just thought it would be better to keep it a secret” The rest of the night carried on as normal and about ten we decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel Harry and Izzy where slightly tipsy along with Danny but the rest of us didn’t have anything alcoholic to drink or just very little of it. We got back to the hotel room and I got into my pyjamas, I was too even be bothered pranking Dougie I guess I will have to save that for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter I was struggling to come up with an idea, but I hope you liked it


End file.
